The reality of Tsukune Aono as a character
by johnnyrocker76
Summary: This is a one shot rant that defends Tsukune Aono as a believable character. Like it hate it I don't care but it does give a good reason why a loser like Tsukune would become very attractive to girls in the yokai world where he would suck in relationships in the real world. Now that I'm done ranting I can get back to writing my own story lol.


**This is just a rant. A one shot to smack those out there that like to shit on Tsukune Aono as a character because of his character. I've seen comments and stories here (not on my story) where they basically say that out of all the characters in Rosario + Vampire - Tsukue is the least human of all of them. In this short rant I will go over both sides and show why Tsukune was a loser in the human world but a chick magnet in the yokai world;**

Lets see where to begin…. In the human world Tsukune would be basically the kind of guy that the girls would only look at as someone to use or keep in the permanent friend zone. He's too nice, too respectful and caring. He's the kind of guy a girl could change clothes in front of knowing that he will turn his back to them and not peek at them while their changing. He's the kind of guy they could call on anytime they wanted to have a shoulder to cry on while they complain about the asshole of a guy they just broke up with. Knowing he will listen to their entire rant, let them cry to their hearts desire and be respectful enough not to try to take advantage of their vulnerable state. He's the kind of guy that would jump in to save them from a group of punks, to giving them a few moments to escape while he takes a beating on their behalf. Basically he's the kind of guy every girl says they want to find but never choose. He's like a girls wet dream of a friend… a gay guy in their eyes all because he's kind, selfless respectful, honest and caring… He's just too safe for them to consider being with on a romantic level. Girls tend to go after guys that give off a hint of danger. They want the excitement of a dangerous man even though they say the exact opposite. They're drawn to the assholes for the most part until they either wise up a bit or find an asshole that's not a complete asshole that they can deal with lol. If they do choose the nice guy it usually doesn't last. They wind up breaking it off and breaking his heart for stupid reasons. Like… you're too good to me, I feel like we make better friends then lovers. They never have a real reason to break it off! Like… He's constantly lying to me, beating me, telling me I'm stupid, cheating on me, stealing from me, degrading me in private as well as in public. Ect... ect. Only to whine and complain that they wished their boyfriends were more like the nice guy who's heart they broke cause they were too nice. Believe me there are a lot of Tsukune's in the real world.

Now in the yokai world the same thing would've happened. Save for one thing… being that Tsukune is human he smells delicious. Moka hangs out with him because she truly does value his friendship, blood and the fact that he is the only one that can remove her rosary and she doesn't want a repeat of what almost happened with Siazo. Because of what happened with Siazo rumors spread that she was probably a vampire which in turn brings a lot of bully's wanting to climb the ladder of toughest monster on campus after her. Add to the fack that she's also seen as the hottest girl in school and you get the jealousy factor against Tsukune. This is what adds the 'Danger' factor to Tsukune which in turn makes him extremely attractive to the female yokai in the yokai world. He's the nice guy every girls says they want, who's very existence is full of danger due to his relationship to Moka and his human scent. Thus their lives are almost constantly in danger due to hanging out with him. Making their lives full of the excitement they want along with the respectfulness they desire deep down to be treated as more than just a sex object. Because of that they fall head over heels in love with him and are very protective as well as possessive of him. Which in turn also hurts his pride a bit but at the same time causes his own feelings to grow for them. To the point where he no longer doesn't just want to keep Moka's sealed self safe from them by not confessing his love for Moka. (Even after he has a pretty good idea that she might actually like him more than just a friend.) Because now he actually loves all of them enough that he dreads hurting them by confessing that he loves and desires Moka as his main romantic interest.

Thus if one looks at the character of Tsukune Aono realistically, one can see that he is believable except for the nosebleeds and the lack of seeing him come down with a serious case of blue balls which would cause him to consider accepting to try and date them all to keep the peace as well as to not hurt them by choosing only one of them. That is the only part of the character of Tsukune Aono that I find far fetched being that he is portrayed as being straight (heterosexual) lol. I mean he is still a guy and no matter how nice a guy is ladies. No one would be able to withstand that level of flirtatious sexual attention from girls that are described as beyond beautiful by human standards for very long. He probably would to masturbate several times a day to keep from getting a severe case of blue balls. Which just for your information ladies hurts like being kicked in the balls times 10. But unlike that the pain doesn't go away after a few minutes. It's so painful that it can debilitate a guy for several days if he doesn't take care of it in the early stages before it becomes painful. Nuff said on that!

Well anyway that's my rant. Whether you agree with me or not makes no difference to me but I just had to put this out there.


End file.
